1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing intermediates useful for preparing spectinomycin and analogs thereof. Also includes novel intermediates for making spectinomycin and analogs thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spectinomycin is a known antibiotic having the formula: ##STR1## Until recently, spectinomycin has only been prepared by a microbiological process. See Bergy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,092.
Some analogs of spectinomycin are described by Rosenbrook Jr. et al., in J. Antibiotics, 28, pp. 953 and 960 (1975) and J. Antibiotics, 31, p. 451 (1978). In addition, Carney et al., describes chlorodeoxy derivatives of spectinomycin in J. Antibiotics, 30, 960 (1977). Further 9-epi-4(R)-dihydrospectinomycin is reported by Foley et al., in J. Org. Chem., 43, 22 pp. 4355-4359 (1978).
However, contrary to the present invention, biological activity is not reported for any of the spectinomycin analogs and derivatives disclosed in the above cited references.
The prior art chemical reactions nearest to those contained in the process of this invention are the reaction of 3,6-di-O-benzoyl-1-bromo-1,4-dideoxy-.alpha.-D-glycero-hex-3-enop yranos-2-ulose and methanol to yield 3,6-di-O-benzoyl-1-methoxy-1,4-dideoxy-.alpha.-D-glyvero-hex-3-enopyranos- 2-ulose and the reactions is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 020,172, filed Mar. 13, 1979 and now abandoned and U.S. application Ser. No. 020,073, filed Mar. 13, 1979.